


A Better Goodbye

by melchellington



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchellington/pseuds/melchellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way the last 10 minutes of 3x07 should have gone.<br/>Inspired by a tumblr post by deatheda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Goodbye

The last bit of sunlight faded as twilight bathed the commander’s chambers in pale blue light. Lexa lay next to Clarke, studying her face for the hundredth time. In their first meeting she had looked for weakness to exploit but, now, examining the soft features of her face, her relaxed brow, her slightly parted lips, her pink cheeks still flush from her recent orgasm, Lexa hoped to protect those weaknesses for as long as she had breath in her lungs.  
  
Clarke noticed her staring, “The way you’re looking at me is making me second guess my decision to leave.” Lexa turned away, frowning with the reminder that Clarke would soon be beyond her protection.  
  
“That doesn’t mean stop,” Clarke chided, lifting her hand, placing it gently on Lexa’s chin and guiding her full, slightly chapped lips back to her own. Lexa met the hand, pulling it down, their fingers dancing together. She leaned into Clarke’s neck, trailing lazy kisses along the exposed collar bone, trailing up to her neck then her jaw. Clarke felt herself getting aroused again but forced herself to say, “I have to go,” unconvincingly. When she pulled her body away, Lexa watched her with a thousand words on her tongue; begging her to stay, reminding her of why she had to go, thanking her for existing.  
  
“It’s getting dark,” was all she could offer. Clarke nodded sadly, shifting in the blankets, intent on getting up but reluctant to pull herself out of the warmth. Lexa was the first to rise, pulling her hand from Clarke’s and swiftly tossing the sheet aside. She retrieved a long matchstick from the end table and began lighting candles around the room.  
  
Clarke watched her with awe, the full naked figure of the woman she loved, the commander of the blood, hunched over slightly, slinking from the cold air. The dichotomy of it was not lost on Clarke and though she may have loved the Commander first, she loved Lexa more. Lexa moved deftly around the room, Clarke watching every step, committing the way she moved to memory as best she could. Her thigh and butt muscles rippling as she walked, her calves gaining definition as she stood on tiptoe to reach higher up, her back muscles contracting and releasing when she raised her lightly muscled arms, and especially the way her mouth would open slightly when she concentrated on holding the flame to each wick. A warm light burgeoned around Lexa and Clarke was glad that this would be one of her last visual memories before they would see each other again.  
  
When Lexa’s whole body shivered with cold, Clarke’s instinct was to carry the warmth from the bed to her but she paused as her feet hit the cold cement floor. Taking her eyes off Lexa had broken her trance and she frowned again. _She really had to go._  
  
Lexa pulled a robe around her and returned to the bed, sitting upright, resting her chin on knees pulled to her chest. Clarke’s resolve wavered seeing Lexa in such a vulnerable position but she forced herself to collect her things. Lexa’s emerald eyes followed Clarke’s movements as she began getting dressed and, though they both smiled whenever their eyes met, Lexa’s expression revealed little of her inner thoughts.  
  
“Octavia has probably left without me,” Clarke said, frowning and pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll understand why you’ve been delayed,” Lexa reassured her with a mildly wicked grin prompting Clarke to meet her at the side of the bed. Lexa swung her legs around, dangling them over the edge and wrapping them lightly around Clarke’s ankles.  
  
“I’m sure she will,” Clarke smiled taking both of Lexa’s hands, to study them one last time and raise the palms to her lips. Lexa fought the urge to pull her down, standing instead and moving her arms to Clarke’s waist. She pulled Clarke in for another kiss, the passion of it only marginally lesser than their first. “I really have to go,” Clarke said more to herself, than to Lexa.  
  
Lexa nodded, her hands still on Clarke, “I’ll send riders with you to keep you safe.”  
  
“Thank you,” Clarke responded, sincerely but somberly.  
  
Lexa countered her dour face with a smile, “There are advantages that come with being the Commander’s lover.” The word fell out of her mouth before she realized it and Clarke’s expression mirrored her own surprise at the sound of it.  
  
“First I was Clarke of the Sky People, then Wanheda and now the Commander’s Lover, things have certainly changed since we met,” her tone suggested that she hadn’t yet made up her mind about whether this was a good or a bad thing.  
  
Lexa contemplated the struggle on Clarke’s face, “to me, you’ve always been just Clarke.”  
  
Clarke’s body began to tremble under the weight of those words. She had so many of her own words to add to it, they began tumbling out of her, “I’m sorry for the way I acted when you first brought me here. I was terrible to you.”  
  
“There’s no need to apologize.”  
  
“Still, If I hadn’t been so stubborn, we would have more time, we-”  
  
“Clarke, we have our whole lives,” the sweet sterness in Lexa’s voice halted the cascade and Clarke could only respond with a nod. _That may not be so long_ , she thought, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
“I love you,” her voice cracked.  
  
Lexa’s smile reached her eyes, “I love you, too,” the words full and definitive, punctuated by a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “We will meet again,” Lexa reassured her.  
  
Clarke placed a trembling kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Be safe.”  
  
“You, too,” Lexa smiled and tipped her head as though to say “It’s time to go.”  
  
Clarke turned quickly in order to preserve that last image of Lexa smiling at her, full of love. She stepped toward the door, her hand trailing behind her, wishing that it would go taut and pull her back. Instead, their fingers disengaged and Clarke forced herself through the door.  
  
Lexa watched her go, maintaining her smile until Clarke’s body was completely past the threshold. The heavy door clicked shut and the empty room was the sole witness to her voice breaking as she whispered “ _please stay_.”


End file.
